Conventionally, when a printing apparatus includes a plurality of supply cassettes and take-up cassettes, a complex shuttle mechanism and complex paper handling are required. For example, in an apparatus which includes a plurality of supply cassettes and take-up cassettes, it is necessary to divert a web of photosensitive media, such as photosensitive paper, through a plurality of loops which requires a complex interface. Furthermore, for the purpose of splicing the photosensitive media at the supply side of a multi-cassette arrangement, it is necessary to divert the paper into a splicer separately for each entry position of the cassette.